Broken Soul
by TimeLady555
Summary: Back in England after several years away brings up painful memories for Hermione and not everyone is happy to see her. Old wounds are reopened and struggling to move on she runs into Draco Malfoy who isn't doing as well as he seems. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm finally back and with a new story! I hope you all enjoy this!**

 ** _Disclaimer! None of these characters belong to me I'm just enjoying playing in JK Rowling's world._**

 _Dear Harry and Ron,_

 _I know you were both starting to give up hope but I'm finally coming back to England! I know you both had a hard time accepting my decision to leave, but it was for the best. I didn't want to leave you both but after everything that happened I needed to get away. I am packing now to leave France and will be back this Sunday. I hope we can all meet for lunch after I get back. I have missed you both so much!_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione's lips turned up in a smile as she sealed the envelope and gave it to her owl, Persephone to deliver. It had been five years since she had been in England and while Harry and Ron had visited and written regularly, it had been difficult being so far away. She had no regrets though, after the war it had been too difficult being in England without her parents. So far, the memory charm she had cast was still irreversible and they were in Australia with no memory of their daughter.

Her decision to leave had been met with anger from Ron and understanding from Harry. Ron took time and convincing before he was able to accept that a relationship between the two of them was not possible and that Hermione really needed this. Harry had always wanted what was best for his best friend and had just hugged her and told her to come back soon.

A knock on the door brought the curly haired witch from her reverie and she moved to see who was there.

"Adele, I didn't think I would see you again before I left!" she exclaimed in pleasure.

"How could I let someone who has become such a good friend leave without saying goodbye? " The young French woman smiled

"Well, come into the kitchen had have some tea then. "

The witches made their way into the next room and Adele took a seat at the small table, chuckling as Hermione immediately started rummaging through the cupboards.

"I know I haven't packed the tea yet and I just might have a tin of those biscuits you like so much." Her distracted voice gave way to a cry of triumph as she turned around with both items in her hands. The dark haired witch just laughed and flicked her wand to start the tea boiling as Hermione set out the macaroons and mugs.

Once they were both settled with their drinks Adele spoke.

"I can't believe you're leaving, it feels as if you have always been here." Her black eyes shimmered as she reached for Hermione's hand.

"I know Adele. If it hadn't been for you and your family I might not have been able to stay in France. I needed this though you've helped me feel a little less broken." She squeezed her friends hand hoping she would understand just how much their friendship had meant to her. Looking down at their hands a laugh suddenly burst out of the other witch.

"It seems as if someone else doesn't want to say goodbye either."

Glancing down Hermione began laughing as well when she saw what had caught Adele's attention. The small magical tattoo of an otter she had gotten on her wrist had swum across her hand and looked to be reaching for the other woman's hand.

"Well you will be missed very much! I hope you will come visit me as often as you can, you showed me France and I would love to show you England." Hermione said earnestly.

Her friend agreed readily and they spent the rest of the visit talking about their future plans.

 **A/N: I wrote this on my phone so if the format is off I will try to fix it as soon as I get to a computer! I honestly am not sure where I am going yet with this story but for everyone along for the ride thank you! I am not an excellent writer but I hope with each new chapter and each new story to improve more and more and I'm grateful for everyone who sticks with it to read my stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked around her apartment one last time making sure she had everything before sighing and sinking to the floor to lean against the wall.

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispered to the air.

She knew going back to England would only intensify her already awful nightmares and panic attacks and she was not ready to face harsh reality everything she had left behind. Hermione sat there a few moments longer, then, setting her lips she stood up and shoving her last shrunken box of things into her coat pocket, she reached out for the vibrating portkey on the table and was gone.

Hermione had just arrived at her new flat in London and had not even gotten the keys out before a shout distracted her.

"Hermione!"

The witch in question whipped around hand already going to her wand as she stiffened ready to throw a spell at whoever might try to attack her. She gasped in surprise as a red blur almost knocked her over.

"Ginny! I wasn't expecting you to be here." She managed to choke out as the girl hugged her tightly.

"How could I not be here when you arrived? I haven't seen you in ages and when Harry said you were arriving back in London today I made sure I would be here. Harry and Ron would have come but they had a meeting with Kingsley." Ginny rushed the words out and then finally stepped back to look at her friend.

"We have missed you Hermione, I know it's been hard but we are so glad that you're back." Ginny sighed.

"I've missed you all too it is s good to be back."

"Well, let's get your things inside your flat, Mum will be expecting you for family supper."

The smile on Hermione's face froze at that, her mind in turmoil as her friend chattered on obliviously. Large groups triggered her panic attacks and the Weasley clan was not only large but very loud a thought which made her start chewing her lip in anxiety.

"Ginny," the young witch started hesitantly.

"Ginny, I am not sure I am ready to see everybody right now. It has been a long trip and I think I had better just get my things settled and stop by tomorrow."

"Oh, of course, I didn't even think about that. Take all the time you want to get settled and I'll let Mum know you'll be around for tea tomorrow." She nodded understandingly.

"I'll let you be then so you can relax. Be sure to owl me whenever you'd like and we could get lunch!" With one last enthusiastic hug the red head apparated away.

Hermione sighed and finally made her way into her apartment. Carefully she pulled out the trunks and boxes in her pocked and set them on the floor. A quick wave of her wand caused the boxes to enlarge and she set about unpacking her things. Thankfully Harry and Ron had come by the day before to pick up her furniture and set it up in her new flat so all that needed done was to put all of her things in their place. With just a murmured spell she set her clothes flying about either folding themselves and settling gently into her drawers or hanging themselves up in her wardrobe. The books however, those she carefully pulled out of their boxes and arranged in alphabetical order on her shelves. Moving over to the last box she opened it up to see a bundle of letters tied together, moving those her breath caught. Underneath the letters was a photo of her parents and her smiling at waving at the camera. It had taken some convincing but they had finally agreed to let her use her magical camera to get some lasting memories.

At the sight of the photo tears filled her eyes and she quickly shut the box and went into the kitchen. It only took a few moments to pull the bottle of fire whisky from the back of the cupboard and fill a glass with it, it took even less time for her to down half the glass. Taking the bottle with her, she went back into the living room and dropped into a chair. Hermione sat there for what felt like hours periodically taking sips of her drink and staring at the white walls in front of her. Memories flooded of her parents flooded her and tears fell down her face silently. "You let them down Hermione. It's your own fault they don't know you. You deserve this." A knock on her door shook her from her barrage of self abuse and she set the glass down and went to open the door.

"Draco!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Hermione, you didn't think I would let you spend your first night back in England all by yourself did you?

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter I am already writing a third one! Sorry for the cliffie I couldn't help myself. Lots of love thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years earlier:_

Hermione looked up from her book as a strange owl flew in her window and landed gently next to her on the sofa. The owl did not to belong to anyone she had given her address to a fact that caused her hesitation in reaching for the letter it had dropped on her lap. The snowy white owl stared at her and cocked its head almost in annoyance at not being given a treat right away, Hermione chucked softly and reached for the basket of owl treats and offered one to the large bird. The owl swallowed the treat in one go and then was flying back out of the window without waiting for a reply to its letter.

Hermione grinned and picked up the letter, her name was written in elegant script and upon looking at the sender she stiffened and her eyes glazed over as memories came flooding back.

 _"Where is it you filthy mudblood how did you get into my vault?!" Bellatrix Lestrange's furious shrieks echoed in the air as she dug her wand into the sobbing witches arm._

 _"No! Please, we didn't take it! Please, please stop!" Her screams filled the room her head turned away from the maniacal witch. Hermione's pain filled eyes locked with the horror filled ones of the blond headed boy. Blood dripped from her fingertips on the pristine floor as she sobbed._

 _Help me she mouthed._

 _Before she could see his reaction a pain like none she had ever experienced swept over her, her whole body convulsing in agony as Bellatrix repeatedly crucio'd her._

A gentle bite on her leg jerked Hermione from the memory and she looked down to see Crookshanks winding himself around her legs meowing and licking her.

"Oh, Crookshanks, what would I do without you?"

She walked over to the fireplace intending to throw the letter into the fire without ever reading it but something stopped her right before dropping it. Curiosity got the better of the young witch and sighing turned the letter over. Red wax in the shape of a dragon sat in the middle of the paper her slender fingers broke the seal careful and opened the letter.

Dear Miss Granger,

I am sure you are wondering why I would dare to write you after everything that happened. All I can say is, I am sorry. I am sorry more than words can say for everything I did and did not do. I see you in my nightmares every night sobbing and screaming on the floor in the manor and I hate myself constantly for not intervening I am the worst sort of human being. I will make no excuse for it was inexcusable. I would not blame you if you destroyed this without even reading. I do not expect your forgiveness nor do I deserve it. I only wish to tell you how deeply sorry I am.

Sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

Hermione read the letter over multiple times her emotions shifting rapidly from anger to pity to sadness. Shaking her head in confusion at the note she folding the sheet of paper back up and put it in her desk drawer determined not to continue thinking about it or the blonde haired man that wrote it.

 _Present Day_

"Oh, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her arms around him and pulling him in tightly for a hug.

"Hello, precious." The blond man murmured in her ear.

Looking past Hermione, Draco noted the bottle of fire whisky and pulled the shorter witch in closer to him. Before he could say another word he felt her shudder and then there was a gasp as the tears Hermione had tried to hold back broke free. Scooping up the smaller witch into his arms Draco made his way into her flat and carefully settled on the sofa.

"I am here Hermione. You are safe." He whispered stroking her hair and letting her continue to cry in his arms until she quieted.

The hopelessness in her face as she stared ahead at the wall broke his heart, staying silent he continued to just hold her. It was many minutes before Hermione finally spoke.

"Why did this have to happen Draco? I can never get them back. It hurts so badly." She said quietly.

"You find a way to live with the pain. I will not lie to you, Hermione, the hurt will not go away something that you well know. I am here for you though, and I will be here whenever you want me."

After a few more moments a determined look came on her face and she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Come along, Malfoy." Hermione called back to him.

Draco's eyebrows raised in surprise but he stood up and made his way after her.

"What are you doing, Granger?" He questioned.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?" He retorted.

Hermione laughed a little "what does it look like I am doing? I'm making tea."

Draco didn't bother to question the change in emotions knowing that she needed a distraction from her earlier break down.

"How very British of you. I'll have some of those chocolate biscuits you are always nattering on about as well."

"If you're not polite I won't give you any Oreo's." Hermione emphasized the name of the muggle biscuits.

"Oh, I can be very very polite, Hermione Granger if only you would give me the chance to prove it." Draco said a smirk on his face.

Feeling her face heat up she turned away from him and busied herself making the tea and getting the biscuits out.

"So, what are you doing here Draco? You cannot be here just to see me." Hermione spoke as she sat down across from him.

"What if I am? You would be more than enough reason to come back to London." Draco said his tone teasing but his eyes serious.

"But you have been back longer than just today, haven't you? Harry told me he saw you in Diagon Alley the other week."

"Potter just can't mind his own business can he? I shouldn't be surprised he's been a pain in my arse for years." Draco complained.

"Stop avoiding the question, Malfoy." She insisted ignoring his comments about Harry.

Draco sighed "Mother wants me to take over the family business. So, I am here taking over the family business."

Hermione was not surprised by this announcement as he had been mentioning the possibility of it for many months now. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion "there's something else isn't there? What's going on?"

She attempted to read his face but as usual he let nothing through. He stayed silent for a few minutes before finally looking up at her.

"Mother has arranged a marriage for me."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another short one, the next one is already being written though and I hope to have more soon!**

Chapter 4

"What do you mean your mother arranged a marriage for you?"

Draco stood and started pacing around the kitchen

"She has been harassing me for several years now to find a wife but I have always been able to put her off. Well, she has forced my hand now and shown me a clause in my father's will, a clause that was in every Malfoy heir's will for the last hundred years at least. It states that if there is only one male child that he must be married by the age of 28 and begin to produce new children to carry on the family name. To add to my joy over this announcement, she has decided that Pansy Parkinson will be my new bride."

Hermione burst out laughing "Oh, well, Pansy will make a beautiful bride Draco I wish you all the happiness in the world." She said grinning. Even the otter on her arm was on its back holding its belly in laughter.

Draco glared at the laughing witch. "Do be serious Granger, I will lose everything, my money, all the businesses I have spent the last four years restoring and creating, and any power my name holds will be gone. The clause is magically binding, if I am not married by my 28th birthday I will be stripped of all my rights as a Malfoy."

At this Hermione frowned "Draco, why in the world would your father continue that tradition? There must be some way to bypass this clause."

"I have searched and searched for a way Hermione ever since I found out, but this is old magic my ancestor wanted to make sure that our line would continue it was done with an unbreakable vow between my ancestor and his son." Finally sinking back into his chair Draco put his head in his hands, defeated.

Hermione stared at him hating to see him so upset and part of her still amazed that she cared. Her thoughts began to wander back as she remembered back when she finally had given into her curiosity and replied to Draco's letter.

 _Dear Malfoy,_

 _I had every intention of burning your letter when I first read it but I could not. As much as I would like to hate you, I cannot. Yes, you did awful things but do not kid yourself into thinking you could have stopped what happened to me in Malfoy Manor. We were both children I will not hold you accountable for mistakes you made as a child. You are, forgiven._

 _Hermione Granger_

 _It was two months before she received a response even though she had not expected one, that response sparked six more months of correspondence before there was finally a meeting in person._

 _In the middle of winter, a young witch stepped into the warm bar shaking the snow off of her cloak. Looking around she finally saw what she was looking for and started chewing her lip in apprehension as she walked towards the back of the bar._

 _The young man stood up "Hermione." He said nervously._

 _"Draco, hello." The witch responded._

 _Draco gestured to the seat in the booth across from him and they both sat down proceeding to stare everywhere but at each other until finally_

 _"Coeur De Lion, bloody hell you would pick a place called Lionheart Granger." Draco smirked._

 _Hermione laughed "Well, I certainly was not going to choose Le Serpente. Besides, they have excellent firewhisky here."_

 _Draco raised an eyebrow "Firewhisky? Who would have known the golden girl of Gryffindor favoured whisky."_

 _Hermione just smiled slowly thinking maybe this had not been such a bad idea after all._

"Granger? Did you even listen to me Granger?" Draco asked irritated.

Hermione shook herself out of her reverie.

"Of course, I listened to you Draco, I heard every word and I have an idea."

"You have an idea? I have spent the last two months trying to think of an alternative to this and you are trying to tell me you have thought of an idea in five minutes? Bollocks." Draco muttered exasperated.

"Don't mutter Draco it is rude. And of course, it is very simple. What if you just married me?"


	5. Chapter 5

_"What if you married me?"_

"What? Are you crazy Granger?" Draco looked at her incredulous.

A small group of fireworks on Hermione's shoulder started going off as if in response to the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Honestly Draco, think about it. Your mother is a formidable woman and the family name means everything to her as do you. She will do anything and everything to protect it and you including forcing you to marry, you know this. You obviously cannot marry Pansy she is as empty headed as a pygmy puff. We are friends Draco you know me better than anyone else. If you must be married why not to me" Hermione reasoned.

Draco stared at her not quite sure if she was still drunk or not. Contemplating her serious face, he stood up quickly and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets seemingly searching for something.

"What are you doing Draco?" She asked quizzically.

"Searching for… Ah this!" Pulling a small vial out of his pocket he handed it to her.

"Drink this." Draco ordered.

"What? Finally going to poison me after all this time Draco?" Hermione grinned at him.

"Stop being so flippant and just drink it, it's a sober up potion." Irritated he frowned at her then continued,

"Hermione, you do not want to be married to me you do not want all the burdens that being a Malfoy would put on you not to mention the vitriol you would receive from your friends. If you marry me it would be for life there are no loopholes for a divorce later on. You would be stuck with me. If you are going to make this offer you are going to do it sober and in full control of all your faculties."

Hermione sighed and uncorking the bottle downed it her nose wrinkling at the bitter taste.

"How long am I supposed to wait now?"

"It should already be working." Draco replied watching her seriously.

Hermione continued to sit quietly already feeling the hazy fog caused by the whisky beginning to clear. She had always been a level headed witch and knew that Draco needed her to be serious about this needed to know that she was not making an offer that she would regret. She took several more minutes to think through everything that her proposal would mean and even knowing all the implications of it she knew that Draco's name, his family was everything to him and she cared for him too much to let him lose that.

Slowly she began to speak.

"Draco, I swear to you that I am not making this proposal lightly. I could never regret being married to you. We would, mon ange, make a formidable couple even your mother could not deny how perfect that would be. If my friends love me, and they do, they will accept it."

"I am hardly an angel Granger I do not see what you would get out of this being tied down to me the former death eater for the rest of your life."

"Always the Slytherin Draco, having to find some way I could benefit from this for me to want to help you." Hermione teased. Seeing his stubborn expression however, she went on,

"You calm my demons Draco; you help keep at bay the darkness I feel perpetually rising up inside me. When I am at my darkest you are the anchor that keeps me from drifting off into the dark, you keep me sane." She whispered.

"So, you see, it is just as much for me as it is for you."

The young man's face softened and standing up he moved over to where she sat and pulled her up and into his arms.

"You are just as much my anchor as I am yours. You are and will be my equal in every way Hermione there will never be any doubt of that and if you truly mean it, I will accept your offer. We will discuss this more precious, but for now you need to rest and I need to make plans." Draco murmured against her hair.

He hugged her tightly against him once more and then pulled back his hand moving to rest against her face. Silver eyes staring into brown ones that closed as he leaned in closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Tentatively Draco opened his mouth and his tongue licked at her lips as if asking permission to enter. Hermione's mouth opened and her hands came up to bury themselves in his blond hair as her tongue danced with his. Hands went down to grip her arse and pull her against him tightly as he devoured her mouth. The kiss that Draco originally intended to be a soft goodbye had gotten out of his control all he could think was how badly he needed her, needed to be touching every part of her.

Hermione gasped as Draco ripped himself away from her, her lips red and swollen and feeling a burning desire coursing through her all she wanted to do was pull him back to her and continue kissing him with all she had. Draco stared at her eyes glittering in arousal.

"I am sorry Hermione I."

"You had damn well better not apologize for that kiss Malfoy! I loved every second and if that bulge I felt against my leg was any indication, you enjoyed it as well." Hermione said a teasing smile on her face.

Draco's eyes darkened "Oh I enjoyed it love, every bloody second, but we both have a lot to think about and I'll not take you to bed just yet." He smirked even as he leaned in to give the shell of her ear a long slow lick.

Hermione shivered then grinned and shoved him back "Better go then Mr. Malfoy before you get carried away."

Draco chuckled then bowed mockingly and disappeared with a crack.

Hermione stared at the spot where he had been then laughed in disbelief at the way her evening had ended. Walking into her bedroom she undressed and collapsed on her bed, moments later Crookshanks who had been absent during that whole encounter hopped up onto her bed and climbed onto her belly settling down as she began to pet him.

"Hello Crooks, where have you been? That was quite an eventful visit wasn't it? Oh my, what will Harry and Ron say?"

Hermione bit her lip in consternation as she thought about how to tell her two best friends about these new events. She knew they would not be thrilled she had never even told them about meeting Draco and becoming friends with them. With Ron and Draco so far away it was just easier not to tell them and then have to explain. She wanted to talk to her friends about this but had no idea how to even begin to tell them. Sighing she resolved not to worry about it anymore until she and Draco had talked further.

The next day Hermione continued unpacking her wand waving towards her old-fashioned record player and laughed to herself as it began to play modern pop music. Moving around to the music she continued to flick and swish her wand causing books to fly up and gracefully land in order on the bookshelf, picture frames arranged themselves neatly on the walls and shelf spaces and a small cloth moved to wipe the gathered dust away from the windows. So into her tasks Hermione did not notice the tawny brown owl fly into her window and landing onto the perch next to it. It waited patiently for several moments before finally flying over and pecking her on the shoulder.

"Merlin's pants!" Hermione exclaimed whipping around her wand ready to blast a spell.

Seeing the poor owl flap back in fright she gasped in relief and then mentally cursed herself for being so paranoid.

"Oh! I am so sorry I must have given you quite the fright. Come along then I'll get you a treat." Hermione took the letter from the owl and proceeded over to a small box with filled with treats and gave two to the owl in apology. Swallowing the treats, the owl gave her one last look of reproach and soared back out the window.

Hermione just shook her head and look down and opened the letter.

"Hermione,

I am taking you out for supper be ready at 7:00 P.M. There is something I realized this morning I need to give you and we have a lot to discuss. No need to respond, who would turn down a meal with me?

Draco

P.S. I hope the unfamiliar owl did not frighten you, I lent Mother Diomedes so I am unfortunately stuck with one of the spares.

Butterflies filled Hermione's belly as she remembered their kiss from the previous night and was nervous at the thought of what they needed to talk about. There were no regrets however, things had changed between them and she did not want things to be uncomfortable. Sighing she turned the music up louder to drown out her thoughts and went back to work.

"Mother, I need to speak with you." Draco spoke as he entered her sitting room.

His mother was sitting in a green high-backed chair reading her correspondence. The war and subsequent death of her husband at the hands of the dementors had been difficult on her but you would not know it to look at her. Narcissa Malfoy née Black had always been a strong woman who never showed outward display of emotions. Even with the passing of her beloved husband Narcissa never let on that she was mourning and instead went straight into the business of repairing the family name and continuing to build the wealth she hoped to soon give over to her son.

At this moment however Narcissa looked up from the letter she was reading as she heard her son enter the room. "Yes, my dear?"

"I will agree to this bloody marriage but only on one condition."

Narcissa arched one eyebrow at these words.

"Oh really? And what condition is that my beloved son?"

"I will not be marrying Pansy; we both know that regardless of her being a pureblood she would never be a good partner for me and I need someone who will help me continue to rebuild our name someone who can work beside me in our business dealings. So, I have decided to marry Hermione Granger." Draco declared finally.

Narcissa picked up the teacup on the table and calmly took a sip from it as she digested this. Of course she had known Draco and the Granger girl were close, he never spoke of it but there was rarely anything that she did not know. Her blood was quite unfortunate but having a war hero for a daughter in law would look very good and would help the family's image after that awkwardness with Lucius and his fanaticism about blood purity.

"I suppose that would be an acceptable alternative. I will start planning the details. I assume you have not given her a ring yet; might I suggest going and picking something from the vault?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, thank you Mother, I had planned to go look later today. As for planning the details maybe you should wait till Hermione and I have actually decided on a date." Draco frowned.

"Of course, dear." Narcissa said with a smile already mentally making a note to owl a wedding planner to begin planning the wedding.

Draco looked at her suspiciously then sighed mentally and after leaning down to brush a kiss on her cheek, turned and strode from the room.


End file.
